


New Subject

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Laboratories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: Acme labs gets a new animal to become a test subject. The new test subject presence doesn’t really help Pinky or Brain.
Kudos: 4





	New Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m kinda new to this fandom, of Pinky and the Brain. Hopefully the two mice are in character. I’m hopping to eventually write more with the oc and without. Thank you for reading!

“Brain, Brain! The scientists are really active today, Narf. Haven’t even given us breakfast yet.” A voice says in the small mouse’s ear as his cage mate shakes him awake. Brain grabs his ears and pulls them close as he sits up giving a small glade to the larger mouse. Pinky gives a smile to the other before shifting his focus onto the scientists as a howl comes from the group they had gathered. Brain rubs his eyes as he goes to the edge of the cage and holds onto the bars.

Just as Pinky comes to join Brain at the bars the scientists part as what they were working on is shoved harshly into a cage too small for it to turn around. As the humans departed the figure was easier to make out, and it was a tortoiseshell feline. It was just a little smaller than the normal size for a feline. The cat gives a hiss at the leaving humans before shifting so it’s paws were visible. It nips at the claw caps as the humans start setting up a large maze and a big see through plastic for the top. 

“Do they not need a mouse maze now?” Pinky whispers as one of the scientist walks over with pellets and just dump it inside their cage before rushing to help the others. Brain obverse as the cat picks off some of the caps as the humans finish up the maze, and mutter quietly to each other. Brain’s ear twitches as he glances over at Pinky, who had sat down to watch. Brain rolls his eyes before walking over to the pellets and grabbing a few, returning to pinky and handing him some.

The two mice silently observe as the workers got another mouse, and the cat then headed to the maze. Before either of the mice could even look away the top was open and the mouse and cat were placed together. Instead of watching the cat leap at the mouse it rushes away starting the maze, while still biting at the caps on its right front paw. The mouse rushed the other way, not knowing it was fleeing to the dead end. As Pinky and Brain watch silently with the scientists, it doesn’t take as long as normal for the cat to find the end. The mouse not far behind, having used the claw caps to follow the cat.

The feline blinks when it notices the mouse that had followed it, crouching down to sniff the much smaller being as the mouse flinching slightly at the bigger movement. The interaction was cut short when the scientists opened the roof and reached for the two test subject. The mouse immediately ran under the cat for cover as the feline hisses and fluffs its fur at the hands. The man rolls his eyes as he grabbed the cat from the scruff and the mouse in his other hand.

The mouse was plopped into its original cage as the cat was put on the counter as the scientists start an physical on the feline. Checking it’s teeth, rubbing through its fur, checking its eyes, and reflexes. Pinky says nothing as he stands up and goes to his wheel deciding to run instead of watching the humans do what they did exactly before putting the cat into the maze. Brain watches as they held the cat by the scruff as they checked it’s limbs, as the feline hissed in pain. 

Brain shakes his head before turning away from the scientists deeming it pointless to watch them deal with the tortoiseshell feline. Brain moves their bedding and hides under it as he looks at the papers hidden under it. The mouse takes in his half cooked plans, one about making his own social media, one about making his own theme park, and lastly one about making his own broadcast. As Brain debated which to do a screech happens from outside the cage.

The mouse’s ears fold back as he sticks his head out of the bedding to see the cat be placed in the maze, which has been rearranged to be tougher. Brain sees Pinky stop his wheel for a second to focus on what’s happening, before even starting yet again. Brain comes out of the bedding fully, shaking his fur to get it off and walking over to Pinky. The bigger mouse turns his head and gives a massive smile to the other mouse, stopping before Brain could stop his running for him.

“We should sleep now Pinky, while they are distracted by the felis catus. After all we have a big plan tonight, that I must finish finalizing when we are conscious again.” Brain tells the larger mouse. Pinky nods before allowing a Poit to leave his lips as he rushes over to the bedding that the two sleep in. Brain watches as the other disappears under it before walking over to follow suit. He takes a glance outside the cage at the maze the cat was tapped in before continuing forward and into the bedding leaving the site of the scientists.

Brain huffs and shoves Pinky as he wakes from the other kicking him in the gut. Brain rubs his eyes as he scuffles through the bedding and looks around the cage to see no scientists at all in the building. He shakes Pinky who mutters narf as his eyes blink lazily under the bedding. When Pinky rises from the bedding it’s like a zombie rising from the earth. Brain rolls his eyes at the others' antics as he stands up and starts brushing their bedding away from the papers hidden underneath.

Pinky yawns before standing up as well helping the other move their bedding to get the plans out. As they do neither notice the green eyes watching them silently from a cabinet above, the noise having woken the creature. It watches the mice silently as it fights off a yawn itself, and shifts on its paws. It tilts its head as it watches the mice move the bed not understanding exactly why the two were redecorating at the moment.

Brain gives a wide smile when he picks up the three paper before dropping two randomly and looking at which one would be used for the week. It was the one about making an amusement park that would end up succeeding and making were he could buy out everyone else and make a monopoly that basically rules the world by overpricing everything. Pinky peaks over Brain’s shoulder to see which one, before slipping away to stand beside the door.

Brain grabs Pinky’s tail and uses it to open the weakened lock on their cage, swinging it open and taking the first steps out. Pinky gives a wordless scream as something lunges at Brain, pinning the smaller mouse down before going for his tail. Before either mouse could comprehend what was happening, Brain is flung back inside the cage at the tortoiseshell feline crouches near the door watching the two intently.

“Pinky! Why didn’t you warn me about the cat being out!” Brain howls as he grabs his tail to see if it had any damage. Pinky glances between Brain and the cat shaking slightly, holding his own tail to his chest. Brain let’s go of his extra appendage when he realizes nothing had happened to the tail. As Brain looks back at the feline he realizes how easily it hides in the darknesses. 

“I’m sorry Brain, Narf! It seems to have not been locked up like every other animal is. Never expected that.” Pinky admits as he sticks his hand out of the cage, only for it to be pushed back in by the feline. Brain watched as Pinky tried leaving the cage in different ways just a foot, arm, tail, running out. Each time the feline would stop the larger mouse and it ended with Pinky back inside the cage.

“Pinky, my dear friend. Since it seems the feline refuses to actually attack could you be a decoy as I get some parts that will hopefully help with our situation?” Brain finally says as Pinky is shoved back inside the cage while the cat backs up slightly watching them silently. Pinky looks over at Brain blinking slightly before rushing out the cage door squeaking out multiple narfs to gain the cat's attention. Brain leaps over the small ledge and onto the counter, before rushing over to the spare parts in the lab. 

As Brain rummages through the parts the feline chases Pinky, until the mouse huffing ends up cornered. Pinky gives a squeak when the feline picks him up by his but, making it impossible for the mouse to push the cat's muzzle to where he would be released. As the cat starts trotting back to Pinky’s and Brain’s cage the smaller mouse notices the other was caught. Brain dives into the pile as the cat passes by, tail swaying slightly as its ears flick.

“What are you going to do, Brain? We can’t do your plans like this, Zort!” Pinky asks as he is gently shoved back in the cage by the cat, who then starts smelling out for Brain. The two watch the feline fail miserably at tracking the smaller mouse, before leaping on the higher shelves leaving them alone. Pinky scrambles out and towards Brain as the larger one starts to calm down near the other.

“Simple if there was a way to communicate we can determine a compromise. As well I don’t think you want to risk getting a less than friendly cat if I use any other method with it.” Brain mutters the last part as he finishes picking the materials needed for the device. As he does the cat comes back grabbing Pinky by the back, and stalking a few feet away. Despite the cat desposting the two in the cage privesly it settles down putting Pinky in its arms and starts to groom the mouse while purring. 

“Brain I really don’t want a bath at the moment, Narf!” Pinky admits as he shifts to try pushing the feline’s head away with no avail. The response from the feline was to lick harder and flick their tail wildly. Brain turns to look at the situation as he puts wires together flinching slightly at sparks. Without looking he grabs the exposed equipment around the size of him, and is completely exposed to the environment.  
Brain rushes forward tripping as the cat stops and watches him. Pinky shakes as Brain jumps up onto the arm of the cat heaving the machine he made up and hooks the collar the cat had. The small mouse shoves a wire to the cat's neck before climbing up to throw a wire down the cats ear. The cat shakes its head and tries to paw the wire out of its ear. 

“There it should be able to comprehend us better than that of just parts of language it picked up on by human interaction.” Brain says as he gives a small smile as his focus goes to pinky and how drenched the other mouse was. The feline stops trying to get the wire out of its ears as it looks at the two mice, before giving a loud purr as it jumps up onto its paws looking down at them.

“Oh I didn’t know other animals could talk. I’ve only known cats and humans. So weird that you can, that anything can! Oh I’m Aku, or well that’s what my mother called me, I don’t really know what these people renamed me as.” Aku says as his tail curls around his body, despite the meowing being echoed the two mice could hear him perfectly with the equipment on the feline. Aku walks around the two as Brain gives a slight glare at the tortoiseshell. 

“Well I’m Brain, and my good friend that you drenched is Pinky. Although it seems if you keep putting us back in our cage we all will have a problem.” The mouse says as he pushes Aku’s noise away from them as the cat sits down looking down at the two. Pinky shakes again before he starts to rearrange his wet fur, completely focused on it.

“Oh well I was just thinking, I don’t want to go back to the board place. Really scary there and there is a rumor that they will kill ya if your owners don’t come back for you after a certain amount of time. They actually took me there before one of the humans here burst in and rushed over to some list on the side of the counter. I was just thinking if you two went missing they blame me and send me back.” Aku rambles as his tail flicks slightly and his ears pin back. Pinky jolts his head to see Brains reaction, who just twitches his ears. Pinky sits down on his haunches giving out a small narf as his focus goes between the two not knowing exactly what to do now.

“We usually are back by sunrise, so you do not need to worry. Although your antics today has affected our plans…..” Brain says as he points at the clock on the wall, the electronic clock reading three thirty in the morning. Pinky tilts his head as he opens his mouth to speak only to have Brain grab his muzzle to stop him. The cat didn’t need to know they slept in by five hours and it wasn’t his fault. Brain starts leading Pinky back to the cage as Aku follows tail swaying low to the ground.

“Now leave us alone, you already took a lot of the night.” Brain huffs as he glances over his shoulder at the cat before entering their cage and shutting it after Pinky got in. He let go of the larger ones muzzle as Aku watches them before turning away and leaving. Brain looks back at Pinky as he continues, “it seems Pinky we must add to our plans, to distract this Aku and be able to leave the lab so we can take over the world.”


End file.
